Something Promising
by RZZMG
Summary: Draco Malfoy has tried for months to ignore his attraction to his best friend, Theodore Nott. Being a hermaphrodite Metamorphmagus with the ability to shape-shift between male & female, however, gives Theo a special allure that Draco simply can't resist. Het/Slash. Drama/Sweet Romance/Deflowering of both Draco & intersex!Theo. 2013 Deflower-Draco Fest entry. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This was my 2013 Deflower Draco Fest (deflower-draco . livejournal . com) entry. ****The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is multi-chaptered, but is already finished. I will post a chapter up every week until it's done. Here was the prompt I worked from:**

_Prompt: #92 - Theo was born a hermaphroditic metamorphagus (his sex can shift at his will). Post-war, Theo has begun to assume a more feminine lifestyle, changing his name to Theodora and crossdressing. One day, Draco notices that Theo as Theodora is actually amazingly attractive... and as best friends, they already know so much about each other. Why not this, too? Draco/Theo (genderbender). Please treat the transgender thing with respect. Would be nice to see this become a romance. Your choice._

_The theme of the fest is deflowering Draco Malfoy (him losing his virginity). This round of the fest requires a 'het deflowering'._

**Thank you once more to the truly amazing Ladysashi, who beta'd this piece for me and kept reminding me to "keep the sex real". I owe you another one, my friend!**

**Thank you to the Mod of this fest -eevilalice- for once again putting on this fest again. I adore this fest, and have been proud to participate in all of its rounds since inception. Looking forward to next round!**

**I hope you enjoy this take on the genderbender trope! Please review & let me know!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **"Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts, EWE (year: late 1999).

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott (intersex name 'Theia Variel')

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy

**SUMMARY:** It's weird to want to sleep with your best friend… isn't it? Especially when he's not really a 'he' at all, but a hermaphroditic Metamorphmagus, who can take you on as both a male _and_ a female. Does that make you gay, straight, or bi? Poor Draco can't figure it out, or what to do about it. His best friend, however, is about to set him straight on the matter…

**RATING: **NC-17 (MA)

**WARNINGS:** Explicit het sex (a realistic virginity loss), Dom!Draco, discussion of intersex issues, explicit profanity, eavesdropping on a sex act, manipulation for a good cause.

* * *

**_SOMETHING PROMISING_**

**By: RZZMG**

* * *

"Is he... er, _she_ in there with him right now?"

"Yes. Draco brought her right to his room from the Floo. I believe they're going to have a serious discussion."

"About their future, one would hope."

"Hopefully. Now, husband, shush... I think I hear something promising..."

**X~~~~~X**

Theo tackled Draco down onto the bed, straddling him and pinning his best friend in place. "I can take care of that for you," he offered with a wicked smirk.

Draco pushed his friend and rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Are, too!"

"You are not, you great big poof," Draco sighed in exasperation. "Quit screwing around! This is serious fucking business."

Theo morphed before his eyes into his female body. Long curly, dark hair fell like a curtain around Draco's face, and the weight situated on his chest significantly lessened. "First, I'm not a poof, you wankstain. I'm intersex – a hermaphrodite. I swing any way I want. Second, the only screwing and fucking around I want to be doing is you, within the next fifteen minutes." She began unbuttoning Draco's robes. "So, get undressed already! We'll put your whinging about being a virgin to rest once and for all."

Still believing Theo _("It's 'Theia' when I'm like this, sweet peach, never 'Theo' - unless your balls would like to have an intimate meet-and-greet with my four-inch heels.")_ was fooling about, Draco tried to knock his best friend off his pelvis. All the squirming around was getting him hard. "Stop teasing, you daft bint. This isn't funny."

Theia's hands began ripping at Draco's button. She bit her juicy bottom lip and frowned. "I'm not trying to be funny. And I'm not daft, nor am I a bint!" She slapped him for insulting her. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to knock some sense into Draco.

Holy shit, Theo... er, Theia... wasn't joking around, was she? The look on her face, the slight sheen of sweat above her top lip, the way she wouldn't meet his eye...

He went still, dropping his hands to the bed. "You really want to do this with me, don't you? You're not fooling."

His best friend stopped scrabbling to tear his clothes from him and went still. Her limbs trembled against her will, though.

"Look at me," Draco bade. He reached up to catch the first of Theia's tears falling down her cheek, confused by the sudden shift in emotions. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Theia's brows shot downward in unexpected anger. Her violet-blue eyes met his, and there was fire in their depths. "You're an idiot, Draco Malfoy," she hissed. "You're an idiot to agree to your parents' match for you, an idiot to never see the one thing in front of your eyes that was staring you in the face for years, and most especially, you're an idiot to pass me up!"

With that, Theia was off his lap and across the room. Draco's bathroom door slammed shut behind her, and the lock clicking into place was loud in the suddenly silent room.

Up on his elbows, Draco could only stare after his best friend, wondering what the hell he'd done wrong and wincing at the ache in his balls.

**X~~~~~X**

"Theo... Theia, I'm sorry. Come out," Draco tried for the fifth time. He banged on the bathroom door again. "Come on, talk to me, man."

_Man._

Theia would have laughed if the truth didn't hurt so much.

She leaned her pert bum against the marble sink and stared down at her bare toes, refusing to answer. She'd shucked Theo's shoes and socks a few minutes ago, when she'd stumbled into the bathroom and had nearly killed herself on the oversized clodhoppers, and she'd rolled up the hem of each trouser leg so they didn't trip her as well. The sleeves of the shirt she wore –a man's dress shirt- were too long, but she didn't bother cuffing them, as they posed no immediate hazard.

Shoving off the basin, she began pacing again – just as Draco tried for a sixth time to get her to open the door, his tone become less whiny, and more demanding. Theia ignored him, considering her situation.

The fact was, she _was _a man – or at least, she'd lived all of her life as such up until last year. After her father's death during the Final Battle she'd... changed, tried things out on the other side of the fence, and had discovered she'd liked the freedom of being female.

There were distinct advantages to a gender swap. Specifically, she could get into the more questionable places in Knockturn Alley with merely a smile and a flash of cleavage. She often was given extra scoops of ice cream at Florean's reopened shopped in Diagon Alley, simply by widening her eyes and cooing about how wonderful it all looked. She could wear such pretty, soft things (some of them even in the colour pink!) against her skin and never be labelled 'aberrant' for it. She could orgasm multiple times just with the lightest brushes against her sensitive clit, and had breasts that _loved_ to be fondled. She could walk right into a women's changing room and no riot would ensue; in a men's locker room, she was often outrageously flirted with and told she was gorgeous or asked her opinion.

For more practical reasons, by taking on a female persona, no one made the connection that Theia Variel and Theodore Nott were one and the same. As such, she'd dodged the Nott family blacklisting by society post-war, and yet had complete access to its lands and wealth by claiming to be the only surviving cousin after Theodore's 'disappearance' during the fighting at Hogwarts. No charges could be levied against her by the Wizengamot for Theo's taking the Dark Mark, either (forced as it had been upon him by his own father). Theia remained free of all that taint.

Perhaps the most important reason for becoming Theia, though, was standing right outside the bathroom door right at the moment, banging to be let in.

As a boy, Theo had merely been Draco's best mate. Nothing more than that would have been allowed by his parents or by their society. However, as a girl, Theia and Draco could date, and fuck, and go to dinner together, and fuck, and kiss for hours, and fuck, and dance at a party, and fuck, and no one would shun them for any of it.

Overall, it had been a brilliant scheme to henceforth remain as Theia... with just one small, problem to cock it all up: Draco knew who she really was, and he couldn't seem to get past the fact that Theia was Theo. He'd become so discomfited by that fact in recent days, Theia had even begun morphing back into Theo whenever she and Draco were alone. Draco wasn't half as antsy and jumpy when he was hanging out with his male buddy.

It was frustrating... and heart-breaking... and irritating. Theia wanted to scream and cry, and slap Draco for being so obtuse. Why couldn't he see that they'd be fabulous together this way, too?

"Theia, I've had enough," Draco warned. "One..."

Shit, he was going to open the door with his wand, wasn't he? What should she do?

"Two..."

She'd confessed at long last and he'd simply _stared_ at her!

"Three. I'm coming in."

Damn it all to bloody Hades, she'd stepped in it for real this time! She should have kept her stupid mouth shut!

_"Alohamora!_"

The door unlocked and Draco threw it open. Theia's heart crammed itself up her throat, trying to escape through her mouth as she noted the angry glint in her best friend's eye and the muscle jumping in his cheek.

**X~~~~~X**

Draco had tried for months to do the right thing and to turn Theia out of his thoughts and dreams. Ever since he'd realised he was having inappropriate feelings for his best friend, he'd done his best to squash down such desires, and to pretend that nothing had changed between them, despite Theo's gender swap. It had seemed disrespectful to their long-time friendship and to the lifestyle Theo had adopted to suddenly notice that anything was different, and Draco hadn't wanted Theo/Theia to feel uncomfortable around him.

When Theia began turning back into Theo whenever they were alone, Draco was almost relieved, as he'd supposed that meant that Theo's bizarre foray into the world of women had merely been an experiment that had seen its days coming to a close and that things could return to normal between them once more.

That had been naive to believe, because the morphing back into male wasn't enough to fully staunch Draco's lust. He'd continued wanking to fantasies of Theia, but somewhere in the middle Theo also had come to star in such imaginations. Over the last several weeks, Draco had become confused by such feelings as a result. Was he gay or straight, or was he bisexual? Was he feeling this way because he had feelings for his best friend, or was it just because he was hard-up and needed to finally get rid of his virginity? He couldn't decide without a basis for comparison. That's why he'd agreed to his mother's suggestion that he ask Astoria Greengrass to tea. It was a test, to find out where his feelings truly lay.

What he'd definitively discovered and had finally admitted just last week was that he felt absolutely nothing for Astoria… and that he still wanted Theia/Theo in a bad way - and he didn't care how he had his best friend.

That admission had scared him. It had made him pull away from Theo.

Of course, his best friend wouldn't let him get away with ignoring him for long - which was how they'd come to be in Draco's room today, with Theo confronting him on why his owls had been turned back and his letters unanswered. Chicken shit that he was, Draco had skirted the real issue and made it out to be about his frustration over not having lost his cherry yet.

Theo had apparently taken that as his cue to make his move. He had way more bravery than Draco did.

After that wrestling routine and subsequent confession on the bed, everything had turned on its head, though. Like a hammer blow to his skull, it struck him: Theia wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

His best friend _wanted_ him.

His frustration overrode his cowardice this time, and he decided right then and there that he was going to do something about alleviating this desperate, clawing need in his guts once and for all. He stepped into the bathroom, resolute.

As if sensing the shift in his purpose, Theia's eyes widened and immediately filled with apprehension.

"Draco? Wha-?"

Moving his gaze down her body, he took her all in, feeling his body react to the adorable sight before him. Her clothes were two sizes too large for her as a woman, and they hung off her like she'd been playing dress-up in an older brother's things. Her long hair was dishevelled where she'd obviously been running her hands through it. Her bottom lip was red where she'd been biting it in nervousness.

She was so damned sexy just as she was. He was tired of pretending she wasn't – that she was off-limits.

No more pretending.

"Take your clothes off and get in the shower," he commanded with an edge that required Theia's immediate compliance and dared her to disobey at the same time. He'd learned how to dominate people using only his voice from listening to his father speak. He knew the right inflections and the proper modulation in tone to assure their attention, and he chose his words purposefully now to assure his instruction was clear. Theia would not be able to say later that she'd misunderstood his intentions. "I want you wet from head to toe when I fuck you."

Waving his wand in the shower's direction, he turned it on with a non-verbal spell. If they were going to go down this road together today, they were going to live out his greatest fantasies at the same time.

"But-" his best friend began to argue, but Draco merely stepped closer. Not too close, as he was on edge and roaring to go, but close enough for her to realise he meant business.

"Now, Theia."

She took a step back and her trembling hands rose to the collar of her shirt to obey.

"No, leave the shirt on," Draco changed his mind. "Ditch everything from the waist down, though. Then, get under the water." He'd fantasized about her in a wet shirt more than once…

Theia's breaths came faster, and she licked her lips, clearly still unsure. She reminded him of a pretty gazelle, all long legs and big, liquid eyes, alert and uneasy.

Draco put his wand down on the long, marble counter to his left and began unbuttoning his shirt, committed to what they were going to do. This afternoon, he was going to lose his virginity to his best friend... and it was going to be fucking awesome.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Theia = a Greek Titan; the name itself means 'goddess' in Greek as well.

Variel = Spanish last name, meaning 'changeable' or 'different'.

According to ISSA, "Many intersexed people are born with ambiguous genitalia, or sex organs that are not clearly female or male. Intersexed is a general term that can relate to various conditions and is now used as the non-discriminatory alternative to 'hermaphrodite'." There have been, to date, only 11 cases of true hermaphroditism successfully reproducing, but none of autogamy (self-reproduction). For the sake of this fic, Theo/Theia is similar to what biologists term a Bidirectional Sex Changer (an organism that has both female and male gonads, but acts as either female or male during different stages in life).


	2. Chapter 2

Theia's blood rushed through her body, making her hyper aware. The light in the room was suddenly too bright, the echo of the splashing water behind her too loud, the floor under her feet too hard. Her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert during the dry season.

What had changed his mind? Was it his desire to try out sex with someone 'safe', or was it something more? Did Draco want her as she wanted him?

She watched, enraptured, as he got to the last button and split his shirt wide open. The view wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, having lived in the same dorm room for seven years, but seeing Draco like this–all grown-up and sexually amped–made the revealing of his body an electrifying show.

Merlin, he looked… _delicious_. He'd filled in since the Dark Lord's demise, regaining all that muscle mass he'd lost during the last two horrible years of the war. He'd been training at home, hoping to go into professional Quidditch within the next year or two, believing that being a famous sports star would help him leave his reputation behind as quickly as possible and gain him new respect. It was an ambitious plan, but Draco was nothing if not ruthless when he was properly motivated. Daily running and a self-taught calisthenics routine, as well as hours on his broom performing feints and manoeuvres that required feats of physical strength had helped him to burn off his frustrations and had toned his body.

And God, what a body!

"Your slacks," he reminded her with a nod of his chin, male arrogance in his every move and in his tone of voice now. His frosty-grey eyes told her that there was absolutely no doubt as to how things were going to go down between them. "Take them off."

It was finally happening! This was what she'd wanted for years... Only, she wasn't sure if it really was or not.

What she'd been visualizing since she'd been thirteen and hit puberty had been the two of them tangled up, enjoying sex, but also deeper feeling behind the act. Not just fucking (although she was absolutely on-board for that), but also... well, making love. Would it be that between them today, or was this just a means to an end for Draco? Was he looking for a good time and any port would do, or was it specifically Theia he wanted, because he wanted to share such a profound moment with _her?_

"Stop thinking, more doing," Draco snapped, unbuckling his belt and working down the buttons of his trousers, releasing each one. "If you're not out of your pants by the time I count to three, I'll toss you over my shoulder and drag you into the shower just as you are."

Theia frowned at him. "Stop bossing me around! I'm not some house-elf, you know."

A slow, devastating smirk worked its way up Draco's left cheek. "I'm _very_ aware of that fact."

She narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Why are you doing this?"

He shoved his slacks down his legs, along with his pants. "Because I want you, and you offered."

He pulled his shoes and socks away and stepped out of his clothes. When he regained his height, Theia tried very hard to keep her eyes on his, and not to let them wander. Oh, but she was tempted!

"I'm not some slag you can just use and abuse, you know," she replied, putting her hands on her hips and facing him down. "I offered this because... because..." She threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "You should know why! I shouldn't have to say it. If you don't, then... you really are an idiot!"

Draco sighed. "I don't think you're a slag, Theia. Far from it. What I think you are is a serious temptation... one I'm not going to deny any longer." He looked her up and down. "Right, I warned you."

He picked back up his wand, pointed it at her abdomen, and silently cast something. Her womb was bathed in a brilliant pink light. "Contraceptive Charm," he explained, as he set his wand down on the sink with finality and crossed over to her. In a blink, he had her up and over his shoulder and was heading for the shower.

"Hey!" was all Theia had time to say before she was unceremoniously dumped back on her feet... right under the warm shower spray. She shrieked in shock and indignation. "You arsehole!"

Her rant was cut off by his mouth claiming hers.

Their first kiss melted her bones and left her dizzy. The next several had her knees shaking.

She threw her arms around his neck and held on.

**X~~~~~X**

Merlin, Theia was sweet! Her mouth was an addiction Draco couldn't stop sampling, and her soft, willing body relaxed against his with a complete lack of inhibition. She felt good. She felt _right._

Why had he resisted this for so long?

In a quick series of moves, he had her trousers sagging around her ankles. Her male underwear simply slipped down her legs after it, its waist too wide for her small, curvy shape. Their heights were about equal, so the skin of his thighs met hers as he cupped her bare bottom and pulled her flush against him. They both moaned as their distinctive parts rubbed together.

"I want to see," he mumbled, and forced his lips from hers. "I've been dreaming of this for months and months." He stepped back and looked at her.

The water had drenched her white dress shirt, and it clung to her form. Her perfect breasts were highlighted under the wet fabric, the nipples underneath tight, little buds poking up, begging for attention. The clothing teased, showing him hints of her shape, igniting his imagination.

He ran his fingers through her long hair, applying a bit of pressure and forcing her head under the spray. Soon, the strands were soaked, and he was gripping them in a gentle hold, pulling her face back to his. "God, you're beautiful just as you are," he murmured around kisses and tongues. "I want to see all of you, though. Show me everything, Theia."

As fast as he'd free her from her pants, now he moved with unhurried, deliberate action, slipping free a button at a time. He dropped his mouth to her throat, suckling and kissing – marking. His heart pounded in his chest as he slid the shirt from her shoulders, dropping it with a wet _'splat' _to the floor of the shower without care.

She was exquisite – creamy, smooth skin, palm-sized breasts with ripe, pink nipples, a snatch practically bare of hair, only the smallest amount of fluff decorating the top. He ran his hands along her long, curvy waist, and over her lush hips. She had a cute mole on the inside of one thigh, and a bellybutton that would be perfect for decorating with emeralds and diamond studs. Her wrists were dainty, as she was, despite her height, and her gorgeous legs went on forever.

"Am I... okay?" Theia asked, a bit hesitant as Draco continued to stare, and let his hands roam, leaning every inch.

"Perfection," he sighed with wonder.

"I studied girls that you looked at," she admitted to him. "I wanted you to find me pleasing."

'_Pleasing' doesn't scratch the surface,_ he thought, and bent his head to capture a nipple to prove it to her.

"Oh!" Theia cried out, and her small fingers gripped his hair, holding firm. "Yes," she hissed, enjoying his attentions as he bathed her with his tongue, and suckled upon her with lazy, thorough pressure.

She tasted and smelled wonderful as he proceeded to sample every inch of her body. Dropping to his knees before her, he licked through the slick seam of her pussy, easing her into leaning back against the wall. Her legs shook as he parted them to dip lower.

All of this Draco had done before with Pansy – many, many times when they'd been exploring back in their school days. He'd never taken it farther, though, not knowing any contraceptive spells and not trusting Pans to cast one right. There could be no bastards in the Malfoy line - his father had been clear about that.

It was a good thing he'd studied up on them once he'd begun courting Astoria, just in case. Now, he and Theia could take the next step without worries.

Theia let out a high-pitched cry as he sucked on her small, sweet clitoris, and as he carefully used a finger to part her and enter her. He winced at how tight she was, but took it slow, opening her up. Her body naturally gave to him, eventually relaxing enough for him to use two fingers. He daren't use more, though, if he wanted to keep her intact a little longer.

It was enough to have her crying out, gripping him, and _begging_ him for more.

His cock ached, throbbing with want, and he reached down with his free hand to give it a swipe. The sensation was too much, so he pulled back. He'd spill all over his hand if he wasn't careful.

Impatience had him tugging her down into his lap. He latched onto her lips as she settled against his hard length. She was so hot against him, so pliant and ready. "You want this, right?" he asked, reaching between them to lift her a bit, and adjusted so he was in the right spot.

Eagerly, Theia nodded. "I want this with you."

It took a few tries for him to fit the crest of his cock at her entrance and not to slip off. He had to hold on to keep straight and to aim properly. When he notched into her an inch, he gripped her hips with both hands and applied pressure to pull her down onto him. It was a tight fit, despite the fact her knees were spread as wide as they could be. She whimpered into his throat, holding onto him as her body took him in.

God, she felt amazing – like warm, slick velvet. His cock was snug and warm, safe and welcome inside her tight core. It took all of his discipline, honed under weeks of Occulmency lessons when he'd been younger, for him not to lose himself in her softness.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as pleasant an experience for Theia. Twice, they'd had to stop, as the pain was too much for her to bear. As she slid down another half an inch now, she hissed, stopping again.

"Ow," she whimpered in his ear.

Shit, they were moving too slowly, and it was seriously hurting her. This wasn't working. Maybe it was best to get it done quickly, like removing a plaster? Maybe once he was fully inside her, she'd be able to relax. He tensed, preparing to pull her down onto him in one swift move. "Almost there. A little more," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Hold onto me."

She tightened her grip around his neck and buried her face in his hairline. "Just do it, Draco. Do it fast."

Using his stomach muscles and biceps, he pushed up into her at the same moment as he pulled her down onto him, driving his cock deep within her silken channel. They both cried out at the intense sensations as her body parted to take him in to the hilt.

Oh, man… this was… it was too much sensation! It felt _so good_! His breath sawed from his chest as he fought hard to delay his impending orgasm. "Don't move," he cautioned her as she tried to pull away. He held her down with gentle, but insistent hands, knowing from what Pans had described when she'd done it with Blaise the first time, that it hurt a girl far worse the second time if she didn't adjust and relax the first time. He rubbed Theia's spine, kissed her throat. "Stay with me here. Try to go loose."

Her whole body shook and her breath came in sharp, short bursts. "It hurts," she whispered. There were tears in her voice. "I didn't think it would feel like this."

"I know. I'm sorry," Draco replied, kissing her shoulder. "Just… relax. It'll feel better in a bit. Don't move, okay?"

"O-okay," she said, placing her trust fully in him.

They sat like that for a while, entwined and connected, on the floor of Draco's marble shower stall, silenced by their individual reflections.

Truthfully, he hadn't planned to lose his virginity like this - in his _bathroom, _on the floor of all places. He'd also imagined the scenario differently when he'd come through the door earlier: after a shower and some fooling about, he'd take Theia to his bed, and there would be lots of tumbling about as they went at it hard and recklessly. There would be laughter and wild fucking, and it would be something he'd never regret. He hadn't thought he'd hurt her this much, or that he'd be so close to coming before he'd even begun moving.

He didn't think he'd feel regret, either.

The steam from the shower began to smother, its weight heavy in his lungs. Draco began to get dizzy, and he made the mistake of moving to try to alleviate the problem. The movement jarred his body, making him slide in and out of her, and the building pressure in his balls proved to be too much.

"Oh, hell... I'm going to... _No!" _he growled.

He clenched his jaw and mentally struggled not to let his body go, but Theia wiggled on his lap, and that sent him over the edge. He abruptly sat up on his knees, and they slammed into the wall together. Holding her tight, he instinctually drove his hips up into her several times, releasing in hot spurts with each thrust, his roar of relief loud in the enclosed space.

In the immediate aftermath, he slumped against Theia, his weight effectively keeping her pinned as he fought for each breath. God, he'd come so hard he'd nearly asphyxiated!

As the haze cleared and his muddled brain returned to normal, though, reality set in: he'd been rough, hadn't he? He drew back and planted his arse on his heels once more, until he and Theia were as they'd been: sitting together, still intimately connected.

He was quick to note the tears streaking Theia's reddened cheeks, and the dazed look in her eyes, and how her lips were parted with denied passion... Bloody hell, she hadn't even orgasmed, had she?

In apology, he kissed and nuzzled her. He tried to show her he wasn't a loser for leaving her wanting and in pain.

Shit, but this hadn't gone at all as he'd expected, and now he was worried about her silence – what it could mean for him and them in the long term. "We're not done," he vowed around soft pulls of lips. He smoothed her bangs out of her eyes, touching her with intentional gentleness. "Just because I... We can try again in a bit. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

Theia's wounded gaze made something in his heart catch. "You'd better," she admonished him around hiccupping, little sobs. "You'd better make me come so hard, that I see stars, Draco Malfoy."

"I will, little love," he promised, determined not to let her down a second time. "I will."

She threw her face against his shoulder and burst into tears.

**X~~~~~X**

"Is... she crying?"

"Oh, my. Darling, you don't think he...?"

"No. Draco is incapable of such cruelty, especially towards women. You raised him properly in that manner."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. He's a good boy. The war proved that."

"Good _man_, my pet. Our son is no longer a boy... or so it would seem."

* * *

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Theia was still a little embarrassed about her earlier emotional break-down.

She'd cried, for Salazar's sake! She'd balled like a baby all over Draco, and he'd been really nice not to make her feel like a fool for it. Actually, he'd been better than 'nice' - he'd been tender and caring, which was something she'd never suspected he could be given how he was usually a callous prick to everyone and everything.

Really, though, she couldn't be blamed for her reaction: her first time having sex had sucked. Not the part leading up to it, of course, as that had been wonderful. No, it had been the actual penetration part had been horrible for her.

The worst part was she couldn't put the responsibility for that fact on Draco's shoulders, as it wasn't his fault that the female body she'd morphed into happened to have the hymen from hell. It also wasn't on her best friend's head that she hadn't been able to use her transformative abilities to change that fact, as it seemed there were certain biological aspects she simply couldn't adjust at will. Apparently, virginity was one of those things; she'd tried to morph her problem away there in the middle of the deflowering thing, to no avail. Why that was, Theia had no idea. The result of it, however, had been somewhat traumatizing.

After her melt down, Draco had been an absolute prince, though. He'd treated her like she was a royal princess, bathing her, and rubbing foamy, coloured soap over every bend and bow of her body to assure the mess of their coupling was cleaned up (who knew she'd bleed like _that?_). He'd massaged her belly and even rubbed very tenderly over her lower lips to help take her mind off of how sore she was. He'd washed her hair with his own brand of shampoo, then rinsed and dried her off. In between, he'd kissed, and nipped, and laved everywhere he could reach.

She was still mortified that she'd acted like some clingy, ridiculous child there for a few minutes, but after Draco's careful ministrations post-coitus, Theia's earlier anxiety was beginning to be forgotten in favour of a renewed sexual interest. The tricky snake kept her in a state of heightened arousal, though, not quite giving her enough for a release of her own, as he was preparing her for a round two.

"No, no, don't stop, Draco!" she begged, as he released the nipple he'd been sucking on, moving his mouth higher.

He chuckled into the lee of her throat, and slipped his hand between her legs, carefully rubbing her clit.

"Oh!" Theia cried with pleasure. "Yes, there, too!"

Kissing her pulse, he laughed. "Fickle girl."

_Girl! _He'd called her a girl at long last!

She pressed her fingernails into his arms as he proceeded to rock Theia's world. She whimpered, 'yes' over and over again, as he worked her up into a state of desperate wanting once more.

Where her best friend had learned to do all of this she didn't know. She supposed his time with Pansy_–everyone knew–_had taught him some of his skill, and that perhaps a vivid imagination had helped things along as well. She knew he'd peeped at _Playwitch_ with Greg and Vince when they'd been younger, when his friends had smuggled in a copy to their dorm room, so maybe he'd derived some inspiration from between the pages of that naughty magazine, too.

Wherever he'd acquired his skill, he was certainly utilizing it now to make up for what had happened earlier.

His patience was uncharacteristic, though. Draco had always been a bit of a hedonist, more caring about his own pleasure than others. Despite what the war had done to him, that part of his core personality hadn't been squashed out of existence, and in fact, had made a come-back in recent months. Now, though, he was all about her.

Not that she was complaining.

Still, he seemed strangely grown-up all of a sudden, taking their love making with a seriousness she hadn't expected in a nineteen-year-old man. His seduction was much more deliberate this second time, as if he'd designed in his head long before this afternoon what he'd wanted to do with her should they ever end up here.

Had he imagined making love to her before today? Her heart beat tripled at the thought.

He pulled away just before her pleasure peaked, and led her by the hand back into his bedroom, guiding her towards his bed. Directing her to sit on the edge, he looked down at her, caressing her cheek.

His cock bobbed between them, at the perfect height... Theia was feeling a bit adventuresome, and so she took it in hand and quickly dipped her mouth to envelope the head in her mouth before he could stop her. His hiss of pleasure was followed by a deep, loud moan as she pulled up and then dropped back down even further.

"Oh, God... that's... shit, you need to stop or I'll lose it again too soon."

A part of Theia wanted to know what he tasted like. His pre-come was delicious, not really salty at all. She wanted to taste his actual come, but he pulled her off with a silly grin plastered to his lips.

"Later."

"Another promise?"

His pale gaze twinkled with mischief. "Oh, yeah." He nudged his chin for her to scoot into the middle of the bed. "Right now, I want in you again."

Theia's whole body shook at the thought. Yeah, she was really sore between her legs and nervous as to the outcome of their second time together, but she was also too excited to let such things stop her. She did as he bade, keeping her gaze on him as she scampered backwards into the centre of his bed, hoping she didn't look excessively eager.

Draco's grin widened to full-on amusement as he crawled over her. "I thought this would be awkward, but... were you always this cute?"

She gently slapped his arm in play. "You mean you never noticed?"

He chuckled. "As a bloke, you're stand-offish."

She rolled her eyes. "Zabini is stand-offish. I am as far from that as you can get. Besides, you've just never noticed that… well, best friend or not, I've always been somewhat… shy around you, Draco."

That confession dropped the conversation back into something more serious. "Why?"

She swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. Situated under him as she was, it was hard not to feel so small and a bit shy, especially the way he was looking at her right then. "Because you'd made it clear you weren't into men. I'd never wanted to scare you off."

"Is that why you picked this form after the war?" he asked, his voice low, contemplative, "not just to start over, but so we could be together like this?"

"Yes. I've always wanted you."

It felt weird to give away her secrets. The Slytherin inside warned never to do so, but really, Theia knew she should have been sorted differently, anyway. She'd merely asked the Sorting Hat for Slytherin when Draco had been sent there just before her and the magical item had granted her wish, but she'd never really felt she'd belonged in the snake's den. Besides, this was Draco. They'd known each other since they'd been in nappies. He knew her better than anyone on the planet. If she couldn't tell him her secrets, who could she tell?

He was silent in the face of that confession, looking at her like he was coming to some realisation that was profound and a bit scary. Theia waited with a bated breath for him to respond.

She nearly suffocated before he actually gave her his answer. Then, she nearly suffocated _because_ of his answer.

He kissed her, long and hard, and without the chance for either of them to catch their breath and ruin the whole thing with words.

**X~~~~~X**

He was in love with his best friend.

Salazar's balls, when had that happened?

There was no more time to think about it, as Theia grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. Her warm body was soft and squishy under his, and when she opened her legs and bent her knees, he knew what she was silently demanding of him.

Draco tested her readiness by slipping a hand between them. She was definitely wet.

"You're sure?" he asked, slipping a finger into her, then two. He fucked her with them, opening her up again, and watching her face for even the tiniest indication that he was hurting her.

She looked eager, lusty. "I'm sure. Just go slow."

He withdrew his hand, stroked over his cock to make sure he was iron hard, and then fit himself to her opening and gently pushed in. This time, his entry was smoother, with little resistance.

She was watching their bodies come together, while he was watching her face for any sign of discomfort. When she tossed her head back into the coverlet and shut her eyes as if in pain, he paused and pulled a bit back out. Her moan, though, had him reconsidering, as it was all about pleasure. He thrust forward a bit.

"Yesssss," she whispered, her fingernails biting into his arms again. Her knees cradled his hips, lifting her heels from the bed, opening her up for more.

He surged forward, filling her with every inch he had.

"Okay?" he asked, bending to claim her mouth for a quick kiss.

Theia's lids fluttered open. She looked at him with hunger. "Move, please."

Dropping his face into the bend of her neck, he spread his knees and went for it. In and out, he set a good, strong rhythm, not hard, but thorough. His whole body quaked as sensation built in the tip of his cock. Her moans and little cries in his ear encouraged him. He reached down, gripped her arse, and pulled her up into his thrusts, leaning his forehead on the mattress.

The new angle seemed to be perfect for Theia. She wailed, and began rolling her pelvis upwards to meet his downward strokes.

It was perfect for Draco, too, who was fast approaching the point of no return.

"Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me,_" she chanted in his ear, tearing her nails across his back and gripping his hair. "Yes, like that!" she all but screamed as she urged him on.

Ah, hell. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"You close?" he asked, panting against her ear. "Tell me you're close."

Theia reached down between them and did something. He felt the brush of her knuckles against his lower abdomen, and thought she might be diddling her clit.

"I'm close, so close," she hissed. "I'm... almost..."

She tensed up, her entire lower body going almost rigid, and when she finally tipped over the edge, Theia _screamed _with pleasure. Draco might have gone deaf from the incident had he not turned his head at the last minute. Then, he let himself feel and forgot everything else.

Inside her body, her muscles pulsed around him. It felt like silken fingers massaging his cock just right. It coaxed from him the need to reach his own ending and fast.

His hips had a life of their own then, swinging loose and pounding forward without his brain's input. Over and over he drove into her, until their bodies had slid across the coverlet and her head was hanging over the edge. "Theia, Theia, Theia," he chanted as he rode the wave of bliss, relentlessly slamming into her until finally his body exploded in an eruption of bright, burning heat. As he came, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body released, and he shouted something that sounded like a cross between, "yes!" and "God!" against her breast.

When it was over, there was only a fierce ringing in his ears, sweat dripping into his eyes, and the feeling of true contentment washing over him.

**X~~~~~X**

Draco was heavier than he looked as he collapsed atop her. Theia struggled to get him to move off, but it seemed to take too much effort to push him, and all the screaming she'd done had exhausted her windpipe, so speaking wasn't an option.

Eventually, her body calmed enough for her brain to restart the thinking process. She was still a little blitzed out, the last of the endorphins rushing through her… but blood was still rushing to her brain because of the angle her head was at, and it was making her decidedly dizzy as a result.

"Draco, off," she wearily commanded.

There was no response from her lover. In fact…

A snore loud enough to wake the dead and heavy enough to shake the walls resonated through her rib cage.

"Figures," she sighed. The bastard had fallen asleep on her.

It took some manoeuvring, but Theia eventually managed to extricate herself from Draco's hold and push him onto his back. Their bodies parted, and there was a rush of fluid between her legs. She glanced down, ran a finger through the sticky wet – not blood, but…

Oh.

She chuckled as she played with the gooey, white cream. She even brought some it up to the tip of her tongue for a taste. Mmmm. She was definitely was going to have to try the real thing later... after a nice, hot soak.

She winced as she scooted across the bed and made her feet. Standing was a chore, because ooooooooh, she was _sore! _Everything hurt, but in a good way.

Glancing down at Draco, naked and unconscious, a bright smile split her lips. She'd done it. She'd finally lost her virginity - and to the one man she'd wanted for years. Even if nothing more came from today (although, Theia was secretly hoping Draco would want to try), she'd forever cherish her first time. It had been… well, unforgettable.

**X~~~~~X**

Draco turned onto his back and jarred awake from the movement. Peeling his eyes open, he stared up at the dark brown canopy over his bed, feeling a bit hung-over, but happier than he'd ever been.

He'd lost his virginity, _finally._ Shit, he'd fucked the girl of his ever-loving _dreams_... who also happened to be his best friend to boot. Convenient.

Theia had been everything he'd hoped for in a first lover: receptive, passionate, an active participant. Bloody hell, if their shagging had been that good the first and second times, he was looking forward to a lot more of it in his future - but only with his best friend. No one else would do now that he'd sampled perfection, especially as Malfoys only ever settled for the best, and Theia was just that.

The best part of it all was he now didn't have to wonder about his sexuality anymore, because being with his best friend meant the confusion about his sexual orientation was a moot point. With a hermaphrodite Metamorphmagus as his lover, he'd get the best of both worlds in one amazing package. He'd get to experiment and try out some of those wank fantasies he'd had about Theia _and_ Theo, without feeling guilty or weird about it.

Really, things couldn't have worked out better.

He reached out and patted the space next to him, expecting to find a warm body. Instead, there was only an empty space and a cool bedspread. He glanced around, but saw no sign of Theia.

His heart plummeted into his guts, killing his happy-joy-joy. Bloody hell, had she pulled a runner, feeling awkward after what they'd done? He hoped to fuck not, because he'd really enjoyed their second time, and wanted a repeat… soon.

Ignoring his budding erection, he listened, trying to sense if she was still somewhere in his personal suite.

The sound of running water in the bathroom caught his attention. A soft, feminine sigh of relief echoed into his bedroom.

Ah, thank God. She was only bathing.

He let out the breath he'd been holding relieved to know Theia hadn't ditched him. He'd have had to pursue her if she'd decided she'd had doubts. Chasing her across the globe wasn't something he'd relish doing... but he would. For her.

The water splashed again as she moved around in the bath.

Another of his fantasies flashed through his mind: it involved him bending Theo over the edge of his marble bath, while pinning him in place with his hands and bigger body, his teeth sunk into his best friend's throat…

Sore, but excited for a round three (and four, and five, _ad infinitum_), Draco made his way out of the bed and crept into the bathroom as stealthily as possible, wanting to take Theia/Theo by surprise.

**X~~~~~X**

The sound of splashing water, followed by a woman's squeal of surprise and Draco's amused laughter was loud enough outside their son's bedroom for both Lucius and Narcissa to guess what was going on inside.

"Well, it seems whatever fight they'd had is now resolved," Narcissa remarked with a satisfied smirk, taking her husband's arm and leading him off towards their wing of the house. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would take Draco to make up his mind about Theia."

Lucius snorted. "Stubborn fool nearly had my hair falling out in worry that he'd really align our great family to Snarfy Greengrass' girl." He shuddered. "Thank the Great Salazar he's come to his senses."

Realising how delicate the situation was, Narcissa considered just the proper phrasing to her next question, hoping not to put her husband off. It had taken her months to get Lucius to see the wisdom in her matchmaking efforts, after all. "So, you believe Theodore_–Theia–_a solid partner for our son?"

Lucius gave a long, suffering sigh. "Yes, Cissa. You've convinced me. I may find Theia's talents… unnatural… but at least she's a Nott, pure-blood to the bone. Her family's wealth will double ours, and I've always been rather taken with their parcel of land in Surrey. As for her magical gifts, I suppose they can only enhance our family's skill set, if it is, indeed, a generational manifestation."

Warming to her husband's grudging acceptance, Narcissa hammered her point home. "I believe it is. Theodore's father was a gifted Metamorphmagus, his wife once confided in me. It's why the Dark Lord recruited him, initially. The ability to change one's appearance and gender as will is a talent that only those hailing from the lineage of Morgan le Fay can claim. To have such magical strength tied to the Malfoys will only enhance our sway over the other pure-blood houses." She patted his arm, excited at the prospects. "Imagine the power! A grandson who could change into anything –or any_one_– he wishes! Why, he could be the next Mordred, and claim any seat in the Ministry he'd like!"

Lucius gave her a sly glance from the corner of his eye. "Did you know I love you all the more when you're at your most deceitful, my pet?" He held the door to their bedroom open, giving her a lusty eye.

Narcissa blushed and coyly dropped her head, knowing she'd won the fight for her son's happiness, and trying not to gloat too much over such a perfect victory. It wouldn't do, after all, to brag about the lengths she'd gone to assure the future she'd divined when she'd been pregnant with Draco. It had been difficult enough to devise a way to save her son when that despicable half-breed, Riddle, had almost derailed her vision, but then she'd had to step in once more and manipulate the Nott boy (knowing by then how utterly smitten Theo had been for her son), convincing him to assume a new, more feminine identity post-war, and helping him to assure his family's estate remained in his hands under his new alias. Then, she'd had to throw that Greengrass chit into Draco's path just to try to get Theia to make a desperate move for Draco's attention, as it seemed Theia and Draco were too busy dancing around their feelings for each other to get to the part where they bonded for life. And, there had been all those discussions with Lucius, convincing him to overlook Theo/Theia's quirks…

Honestly, the amount of work she'd had to put into the make this match, all so her grandson would someday be Minister of Magic, had been astounding!

"Do you love me enough to give me another child in three years?" she asked, giving Lucius a guileless, hopeful glance, the second part of her prognosticated future nearing its time, and knowing she'd have to work on him a bit to get him to agree.

He chuckled, leading her towards their bed. "You are devious and beautiful – like a viper, my dear. Let me guess: a girl this time."

Narcissa nodded.

"And who would you marry her off to?" he asked, clearly curious.

Her crafty smile was a genuine serpent's when she turned and began disrobing. "Why Harry Potter's first-born son, of course. There's bound to be something promising from his lineage, don't you think?"

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

***Author's Final Notes:**

Mordred is the son of Morgan le Fay and King Arthur in Arthurian legend. He is a dark character in that fictional tale, who crowns himself king and marries Guinevere (Arthur's wife) while Arthur is off fighting battles (in Geoffrey of Monmouth's _Historia Regum Britanniae, _the earliest story where Mordred is mentioned). In some tales, he has the ability to change shape, like his mother, and assumes Arthur's visage – hence how he's able to trick Guinevere and assume the throne.

Please let me know how you felt about this journey of transex!Theo and Draco! I'd love to hear your reviews on this experimental story idea.


End file.
